


luck comes in threes

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agender Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: In retrospect, the three of them are lucky. Mated trios are rare. And they never fit into any boxes anyway.





	

In retrospect, Near is lucky. Some never find who they are meant to find in this world and never achieve happiness as a result. Others can. The statistics vary based on time period and location and no matter how much material he consumes that is readily available to him, none of it ever really gives him a satisfying, succinct answer. He never guessed where he would fall on the spectrum.

 

Others had whispered in little groups and around corners. They had made their bets and guesses and Near did his best to ignore them all, unsure of what there was for them to achieve.

 

Mello was the one who always stood up to them, hands propped on her hips, snapping at the other children to  _ shut up, _ they didn’t know  _ anything _ about her or Matt or Near. It was never a matter of defending Near, of course, because she had never liked him. She defended herself, and Matt, because Matt is her best friend and more than worth defending to her.

 

The same Mello who, now, paces the length of the room, stretching her arms over her head, working through her restless energy to the best of her ability. Unused to spending long periods of time inside, she is nevertheless here because Near  _ asked _ her to come, and though years ago she would have laughed in his face and hung up on him, now she comes, and comes quickly. Matt has been here, half-hunched over the gaming device in their hand, and now Mello is here. Near takes a moment to drink this in, that he can have both of them here at the same time. He had spent years watching them grow up so close and wondering what it would be like to even so much as graze the brilliance of the light that seemed to encase both of them.

 

Not once did he ever imagine being part of it. Not once did he ever imagine that Mello would give him the time of day no matter how kind Matt was to him. Their genders had set them even farther apart; Near is not a submissive Omega, just as Matt is not a dominant Alpha.

 

Mello comes to hover behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder. “You wanna go up now?”

 

No one assumes that Mello is the Beta in their relationship. People take in her demeanor, the hard edges of her personality, sharp as diamond, and assume  _ she _ must be the Alpha.

 

“Yes.” Near clicks the last puzzle piece into place and his chair is being spun around, Mello’s arms hooking beneath his thighs as she lifts him up into her arms. Matt follows behind, as always.

 

* * *

 

“You got him?” Matt asks, their voice soft and low as they follow after Mello. All they can see of Near is his hair, white curls nestled against Mello’s shoulder.

 

“Of  _ course. _ ” Mello huffs at them and they smile despite themself, reaching out to touch her waist. “When we get to the top, go around me and get the door.”

 

Matt does as they’re told, and they can’t help but chuckle a little at the thought.  _ Told. _ Alphas are always the ones in charge, according to society, and yet Matt could not be farther from that archetype if they tried. Gender to them means nothing; they have no primary gender and settle on  _ agender _ when people ask, and their secondary gender means just as little to them. They’re only satisfied with it because they, Mello, and Near fit together like three puzzle pieces.

 

It figures, of course, as they walk into the bedroom, turn on the lamp beside the bed, the one with dim enough lighting that it won’t disturb anyone who wakes suddenly. The three of them had their realizations about their third genders around the same time, Mello insisting she was a girl and Near insisting he was a boy, and Matt simply shrugged off every term asked of them. No one ever questioned the three of them, more out of fear of Mello’s wrath than anything else. Even though she used to  _ hate _ Near, she was unable to tolerate anyone misgendering him.

 

It was enough to make Matt wonder back then. If she was pretending that hatred more than anything else, if she was more interested than she wanted to let on.

 

They join her on the bed when she lays Near down, touching Near’s hair. “You good?”

 

“Yes.” Near wraps his fingers around Matt’s wrist but does not pull their hand away, so Matt continues carding their fingers through Near’s soft curls while Mello nuzzles against the side of his neck. She’s more Alpha than Matt will ever be. “Mello, please—”

 

“I know.” She lifts her head, her pupils dilated, her eyes almost blackened by lust. The scent of Near’s heats has always affected her the most. “Just give me a minute to enjoy it.”

 

Matt snorts at her. “What is it with you and wanting to roll all over him like this?”

 

“He smells good,” Mello huffs, smacking them lightly on the thigh. “Can’t you smell him?”

 

They can, but it’s never done for them what it does for her. It’s probably an even better thing that she’s their Beta, then, because she fills a role Matt could not fill on their own.

 

Still, they make it a team effort to get Near out of his clothes as fast as possible.

 

* * *

 

Mello should be  _ used _ to this. She spends more time with her partners now that the three of them are a mated trio, a fated triad according to whatever powers happen to exist.

 

This isn’t her first time assisting Near through his heat, nor will it be the last.

 

Matt isn’t a typical Alpha, doesn’t have that dominant streak, doesn’t have the  _ smell _ even that most Alphas have when taking their Omega. Mello’s been told she does. Mello has been told a  _ lot _ about both of her genders over the years. She only believes what  _ she _ tells herself, though.

 

She presses her face into Near’s neck and inhales, wrapped around him from behind, her body stretched out over the length of his. He’s on his knees under her, had started on his hands as well until his arms went boneless and slid out from beneath him. His fingers grasp the headboard instead, his breath coming in short little pants as he presses back against her.

 

Matt is beside him, their voice low and soft and soothing as they run their fingers along the length of Near’s arms, massaging the taut muscles, reminding Near to breathe slow and deep.

 

“We’ve got you,” they say, and Mello hums in agreement. “We’ve both got you, Near.”

 

She can’t knot Near. Matt can, and sometimes they do, but more often than not they play second fiddle when Near is in heat and let her do most of the heavy lifting. She can tire Near out, and then Matt will knot inside of him, and she’ll touch Near and push him through orgasm after orgasm until he falls asleep. Matt likes sex well enough, but this? This is her forte.

 

Her tongue flattens across the scar on Near’s neck, the bite mark  _ she _ left there, the bite mark most people believe belongs to Matt. Omegas who are mated carry mating marks, put in place by their Alphas, and no other Alpha dares to touch them. No other bite should stay in place unless put there by an Alpha and yet here they are, years after the fact, Near carrying the imprint of her teeth in his skin. The fact she doesn’t carry one despite being a Beta raises a lot of eyebrows. Mostly, she tries not to overthink it. She has no problem being a Beta. She just isn’t conventional.

 

Near shudders, his cunt squeezing tight around her cock and she hisses softly in answer, pressing a kiss to the mark, to  _ her _ mark, the mark she left on her mate’s neck the first time.

 

Matt keeps up their low, soft crooning in Near’s ear, stretches out a hand to run down Mello’s back, and she smiles at them from the soft, warm nest of Near’s curls.

 

* * *

 

The three of them, in retrospect, are lucky. Because a perfectly matched trio is incredibly rare and they were lucky enough to have known each other through most of their lives first.

 

It doesn’t make the time they spend away from each other any easier.

 

But it does make every reunion that much sweeter for the distance between them.

 

Mello is oddly relaxed for a change— having spent the entire morning on a treadmill running off her excess energy— so she can lounge, watch Near quietly stack dice.

 

“What are you building?” she asks, scooting to the edge of the couch to get a better view.

 

Near doesn’t spare a glance over his shoulder; he doesn’t have to. “For now, a castle.”

 

Matt glances up from the console hooked into the TV, an unlit cigarette clamped between their lips for later, and watches Near stack dice cubes for a moment themself before unpausing their game and getting back to work. Mello blinks at the screen a few times, uninterested in the first person shooter, before pulling herself into a sitting position and dragging Matt’s laptop closer to her.

 

If she puts on a show that she  _ knows _ the two of them enjoy, it isn’t on purpose, more that she just wants to rewatch the season she enjoyed so much. If it earns her a couple more warm bodies piling onto the couch to watch, Matt  _ finally _ turning off the games for the day and Near trading his dice for a soft plush so he can occupy his hands, then so be it.

 

Matt is a warm presence at her back, their arms finding a place around her waist, and she throws her arm around Near’s shoulders, cuddling him in close enough that their cheeks are just slightly touching. They’re  _ lucky, _ and they do their best not to let  _ how _ lucky slip through their fingers.


End file.
